Switchblade's Story
by its-never-lupus
Summary: Kidnappings, intrigue, politics...it just keeps getting more twisted. Anywho, I hope y'all like this one, 'cause I sure as heck enjoyed writing it. Please read and review, but no flames, por favor!
1. FLASHBACK

**FLASHBACK**

"Jackie-boi, youse can't just rum away from all o' your problems. This is my LIFE we're talking about here. And the life of my child, OUR child!"

"Liz. I ain't got any money. I can barely support myself, let alone a child."

"When this child was conceived, youse said you would marry me. Now, you're just gonna dump me for some little SLUT?!"

"Tut, tut, tut! Are youse really gonna talk that way about your best friend?"

I felt my face turn white, then red with rage. "You BASTARD! You dumped me when I'm two months pregnant to date MY BEST FRIEND??!! What the FUCK is wrong with you?!"

"Switchblade. Stop shouting."

"I'LL SHOUT IF I WANT TO!! I'M THE GODDAMN LEADER OF THE GODDAMN NEWSIES IN GODDAMN QUEENS AND NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!!!"

"See, Switchblade, that's one of the reasons I dumped youse. You're too loud. That, and your best friend is the physical opposite of you. Petite, slim, and quiet. And she puts out."

"So, in other words, you don't like girls who're tall and strong and curvy and can take care of themselves. And I DID put out for you, Jackie-boi. It got me PREGNANT, remember?!"

"Yeah, but I can't take care of a child right now." He gave me an icy smile. "You understand, don't youse, Switchblade?"

"Oh, I understand, Jackie-boi" in a voice of forced deadly calm. "But do youse understand this?"

And, pulling my knife out of my sleeve, I sliced him across his right eyebrow.

"There. Just a little reminder of how your ex-goilfriend got her name, and a little reminder of the living HELL you turned my life into."

And I walked away, leaving him standing there, trying to stop the flow of blood coming from his forehead.

A/N: Yeah, OK, I know this was kinda short and crappy, but it'll get better, I promise. Anyways, I need some people to be the Newsies from Queens, so leave your CC if you're interested. I PROMISE I'll be better about putting people in than in 'One Of Those Days.' But, if you don't wanna leave it 'cause you think I ain't serious, go right ahead. I'll just cry in my corner. cries

Anywho, for those of you who DO wanna be a Queens Newsie, fill out the profile below:

**Name and nickname, if you've got one:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Other:**

**Thanx in advance! **


	2. Piston and Brwon Sugar

Don't own the Newsies. The characters you don't recognize belong to themselves. I made up Piston, so I guess he's mine. I own a ten-year-old. Woo-hoo. Pauses that didn't come out right. Snorts Y'all know what I mean! Read on! Oh, and I own the Queens lodging house guy, Adrian! (Insanely cool name, I think!) The reason there are Nirvana lyrics in 1899, is because some girl from the future left a boom box and a bunch of CD's when she visited the Manhattan boys and they didn't like them, so they gave them to us. Yeah…anyways…whatever! THREE YEARS AND SEVEN MONTHS LATER 

I'm eighteen now. I'd like to say I'm older and wiser. Well, I'm definitely older. But wiser? I KNOW I was wise to not abort or give away my child. She's the light of my life, little Kathleen Anne, with my big blue eyes, and her bastard of a father's thick hair. Thankfully, it's my light brownish blond. The day before she was born, $20 dollars showed up at the Queens lodging house. No note, but I knew it was from Spot. We're tight like that. Almost like family, we are. Some people even say we look somewhat alike. Eh. Whatever. (A/N: If y'all didn't catch the blatant foreshadowing earlier in this paragraph, you're incredibly out of it.)

 At least I have someone who cares about my child's welfare. I'm naming Spot and Racetrack Higgins co-godfathers. Which means I'll be going to Manhattan and Brooklyn a lot. Same as every other day. I rolled over, and glared at the sunlight streaming through the windows of the sleeping quarters. I glanced around at my band of sleeping newsies, and I saw that it was good.

"Piston! Hey, Piston! Little dude, youse gotta wake up now," I said, as I gently shook the sleeping ten-year-old awake. He's kind of like a friend, kind of like a surrogate son. His parents died in an apartment fire, and he doesn't have any brothers or sisters. So Kathleen and I are his family, of sorts.

 "Eh…five more minutes" he mumbled.

"If I give you five more minutes, little guy, you'll never wake up" I said gently. "So, come on, get up, or you'll miss breakfast."

"What're we having?"

"Same thing we have every day: Oatmeal and toast. But I nicked some brown sugar yesterday. Just don't tell anyone, or they'll get all jealous, and I don't wanna start a riot."

"Oooh! Yummy! Brown sugar! Where is it?!"

"Under my bunk, unless Rook stole it during the night and ATE IT, like those oranges last week!"

Rook stirred. "Someone mention me?" he asked sleepily.

"Just telling Piston about those oranges you nicked from me last week."

"Oh. OK, then. And YOU nicked 'em from the stand on 44th and 2nd, so don't go all sanctimonious on me, Blade. It don't suit you."

I stared at him. "Where the bloody hell did you learn the word 'sanctimonious'?" I asked incredulously.

"Some priest on 53rd was preaching, and some guy said he sounded incredibly sanctimonious. I asked him what that meant, and he said, 'He's very full of himself'."

"I KNOW what it means, Rook. I was asking where YOU learned it."

"Oh. So know you know." (A/N: 'Cause it's Mike's Super Short Show! Hee hee, couldn't resist.)

I looked over and saw Blush Eagle's head just barely sticking out over the tops of her blankets. I went over and poked her awake, and this produced a giggling sound. "Spot! Stop it! That tickles!"

I had to keep from bursting into fits of raucous laughter. She was dreaming about SPOT! I mean, I like Spot too, but as the brother who's older than me by six months that I never had. Not as potential love interest. AAAAAAAAAH! THINK NO EVIL THINK NO EVIL THINK NO-

"Blush? Come on, Blush. Youse gotta wake up" I heard myself saying. "Big day ahead of us. We gotta Carry da Banner, tell the city what's what. OK?"  
She exhaled. "OK, Spotty."

"WHAT THE HELL?! I AIN'T SPOTTY! WAKE UP, BLUSH!!"

"OK, OK! I'M UP! JESUS CHRIST!! WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST?!"

My newsies are ALWAYS hungry, in case youse hadn't noticed.

"Same as every day, you moron! Now get up!!"

"Jeez! I'm up already!"

"Good. Just makin' sure."

I walked over to the next bed, which contained a very short newsie with curly red hair named Anastasia. She doesn't like that, so she insists we call her Music. I shook her awake.

"Yo, Music, time to wake up. Breakfast's in 10 minutes."

"Okie-dokie. I'll be there," she said, as she swung her legs out of bed. Satisfied that she'd get up herself, I wandered over to Izzy's bunk. She's always the hardest to get up in the mornings, so I usually enlist Piston's help, and today was no exception.

"OK, Piston, here's the plan: You crawl up onto Izzy's bunk, get right next to her face, and you start singing 'Smells Like Teen Spirit', OK? Got it?"

He nods. He's used to this kind of thing. He gets up there, comes to within a half-inch on her face, draws a breath, and: "WITH THE LIGHTS OUT, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS!! HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US!! I FEEL STUPID, AND CONTAGIOUS!! HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US!!"

"AAAAAAH!" she shrieked, and fell out of bed, hitting her head on the floor. You'd think she'd be used to this by now, seeing as how it happens every day, but she still falls out of her bunk. Every. Single. Day.

"WHY do youse guys INSIST on singing Nirvana to wake me up? EVERY. SINGLE. DAY?!"

I grinned, and high-fived my partner in crime. "'Cause Piston is adorable, and he insists on doing this every day."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Right. When's breakfast?"

"Ten minutes. Geez! Too bad we can't call you ALL Pie Eater, it'd certainly fit, you guys each eat, what? Twice your own body weight each day? And Rook eats more than that, I'm sure."

"Hey!" came Rook's voice indignantly. "I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas!"

I rolled my eyes. I STILL don't know why we're called the toughest Newsies in New York (after Brooklyn, natch) when we're all as bizarre as Rook. Seriously, it's very frightening sometimes. Maybe if I took off during the night…nah. I like my job.

The day passed without a lot of trouble, I sold all my papes, managed to get a little extra money by 'accidentally' dropping Kathleen's picture on the ground, and had a bombshell dropped on me. OK, backing up…that bombshell. Just after I'd gotten back to the lodging house, Bumlets, Specs, and Skittery showed up at my door, with news that Manhattan was going on strike. They gave me all the info, and asked if I could help. Even though I hated Jack, I hated Pulitzer more for jackin' up the price of the papers that WE, not him, had to sell. The second they left, I took Rook with me and headed off to Brooklyn. I still had a trick or two left, a string or two I could pull.

I have a special connection with Spot Conlon, and he'd believe the news of the strike, even if he didn't believe Jack. But first: I'd have to get past his army of goons. It's not hard, it's just annoying. Those idiots couldn't touch me if I didn't allow it. And I don't. So we got to Brooklyn, made it past reinforcements, and got to see Spot, who, by that time, of course, already knew we were there. His face didn't betray any emotion when we told him of the strike, he just sat there and listened.

"Hey, Switchblade, if youse wanna avoid Jackie-boi, I suggest you leave now. 'Cause here he comes."

I heard a Brooklyn newsie ask, "Goin' somewhere, Kelly?" Spot shoved me out of the way.

"Well, if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick" he says, with his usual cockiness. Jack does the usual pleasantries, they do the spit shake thing, and then Spot says, "So Jackie-boi, I've been hearin' things from little birds, things from Harlem, Queens," I laugh out loud, and Jack glares at me, "All over. They're chirpin' in my ear."

 "I can guess what little bird from Queens you heard it from" he says, glaring in my direction.

Spot laughs nervously. "Youse two wanna take this somewhere else?"

I grabbed Jack. "So sorry to beat you to the punch" I said, through gritted teeth. "But a few little boids from Manhattan showed up at my door, tellin' me Jackie-boi's newsies are goin' on strike. And could I possibly help them out."

He looked me in the eyes for the first time in months. "Look, Blade, I know I haven't exactly been the world's greatest father."

"Understatement of the decade."

"But can youse possibly help us? I mean, youse guys in Queens gotta pay the new, higher, price too."

"Your point being…? Look, we in Queens have held our own for years. And whenever someone needed help, we've been there. But youse guys have yet to return the favor. So why should we help you?"

"Yeah, how do I know you guys won't run the first time some goon come atcha with a club?" I heard Spot say.

"'Cause I'm tellin you, Spot" Jack replied.

Spot walked away, shaking his head. "That ain't enough, Jackie-boi. You gotta show me." So Jack, Dave, and Boots left, looking rather dejected, I must say.

"Spot…you've never made him prove himself before. What's goin' on?"

"I got this feeling" he says. And that's all he'd say. I left Brooklyn with Rook, thinking Spot was thinking more than he was telling. But why wasn't he letting on? Oh, well.

Rook danced past me, singing "True To Your Heart" by 98 Degrees and Stevie Wonder. I shook my head. He drives me nuts sometimes. So, I did the only thing I could: I grabbed his arm, and joined him in singing.

"TRUE TO YOUR HEART, YOU MUST BE TRUE TO YOUR HEART!! 'CAUSE THEN THE HEAVENS WILL PART, AND BABY SHOWER YOU WITH MY LOVE!!"

I'm sure we scared quite a few people, but I didn't really care. I needed to let out my anger and tension this way, instead of taking it out on Jackie-boi's face. Definitely more healthy for everyone. Especially me, since Jack tends to get kind of violent.

"Hey, Rook? Let's grab Izzy and Music, and head over to Manhattan, whaddya say? Race told me Jack's goin' to be gone tonight, so we won't have any more nasty blowups."

"Ooh, will Bumlets be there?"

I laughed. Rook had a thing for Bumlets, which was obvious to everyone, but…well…Bumlets! "Yeah, he should be there" I chuckled softly. "OK, then! Let's go!"

"When are you gonna actually TELL Bumlets that youse like him?"

"Love, chickie. LOVE him. And, to be honest, I don't know.  After all, he just had that messy breakup with Swifty, didn't he?"

"Yeah. But, you know, you never know what'll happen 'till ya go for it, right?"

"I guess so."

"Just do it!"

"What are you, chickie, a Nike ad?"

"Shut up, Rook!"

"Oh, come on, you know you love me."

"You wish!"

We got back to the lodging house, and Kathleen wasn't in her crib. This didn't alarm me, 'cause she's figured out how to undo the latch, and she likes to crawl around the lodging house, and in general, be a three-year-old child. But when I looked all over the lodging house and couldn't find her, I went in search of Adrian, the Queens lodging house manager/babysitter/surrogate mother to all of us.

"ADRIAN! Adrian, have you seen-Oh, that's so cute!" Kathleen was curled up in the crook of Adrian's right arm. They were both asleep on his bed, with his left arm draped over her protectively. I sighed in contentment. What did I do to deserve friends like this? Must've been something in another life…just kidding. I headed over to his desk, and scribbled a fast note. 'Adrian. I've gone to the Manhattan lodging house with Izzy, Rook, Music, and Blush. Could you please watch Kathleen and make sure she's in bed by 8? I'll be back by 11. Love, Switchblade.'

I left it on his desk, where he'd be sure to find it right away, then turned, and headed upstairs to round up my friends, and we all headed out to Manhattan, stopping to get Spot on the way. (I noticed, with some amusement, that Blush lived up to her name, and turned flaming crimson. It's SO cute!) If they got together, I wouldn't bat an eyelash. Maybe I'd be slightly surprised, yeah, but that's about it.

So, we got over to Manhattan, were greeted most enthusiastically by Specs, Skittery, and Bumlets, and we sat down to a rousing round of 'Truth or Dare'.

My idea, of course.

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Checkmate:** Yeah, Rook was definitely fun to work with. He's quite an interesting character to mold. But we love him anyway, right? Right. Thanx for the review, I love ya!

**Saturday:** I hope ya don't mind I made you a total slug-a-bed, that was just where my mind was heading at that time. Hope you liked this chappie, thanx for the review!

**Ashley Conlon-Higgins:** Did I get your name right? I sure hope I did. Anyways, heh heh heh, you were dreaming about Spot. LOL! Hope you didn't mind that, hopefully you didn't! Thanx for reviewing!

**Music:** Sorry, I couldn't remember your pen name, please forgive me! sobs Anyhow, hope you liked the way I portrayed you, if not, e-mail me, and I'll fix it to your liking. Love ya, thanx for the review!

And that goes for all of you: If you didn't like the way I wrote you, you can e-mail me and tell me what to fix about you, 'cause I want all of my reviewers to be HAPPY! Love ya, see ya, bye!

Liz

"Not showing that clip around again, are you, Ron?"

"I haven't shown it to anyone!"

"No, not a soul!"

"Except Tom-"

"And the day cook-"

"And the night cook-"

"And the maid-"

"That bloke who came to fix the toilet-"

"And the wizard from Belgium!"

Gotta love Fred and George, dontcha?

Sorry. I just HAD to put that in, 'cause it's really pretty funny, and I LOVE that movie. Toodles!


	3. Truth or Dare, Heart to Heart, and Neck ...

The Newsies aren't mine, they belong to Disney. The others belong to their respective owners, so…yeah…that's it! Read on! "To being an us for once 

_Instead of a them!_

_La Vie Boheme!"_

RENT "La Vie Boheme"

Ch. 3-Truth or Dare, Heart-to-Heart, and Neck Massages 

"OK, Dutchy!" Race said. "Truth or Dare."

"Ummm…dare" Dutchy said at last.

"OK…I dare you to…kiss Switchblade on the lips!"

"RACE!" Dutchy and I said in unison. OK, the thing is, I kind of have a thing for Dutchy. Which, like Rook's Bumlets obsession, is obvious to…everyone but him. Which is why everyone proceeded to go "OOOOH!"

I'm sure I looked ready to kill.

"Come ON, Dutchy, youse gotta do it, or you're outta the game!" said Race, grinning wickedly. I looked over at Race, with a grimace, but then I gave him a very tiny wink, and mouthed, "Thanks". THAT'S why I named him co-godfather. OK, not really, but, whatever.

"Oh, hey Finch, you made it! SAVE ME!"

"From what?" she asked, laughing.

"I dared Dutchy to kiss Switchblade!" cackled Race, grinning evilly and having far too much fun with this.

"RACETRACK HIGGINS, I'M GONNA SOAK YA!" I yelled, and then leaped at him, but he dodged me at the last possible second.

"Oooh, I wanna play, too!" Finch yelled, over the sounds of me and Race fighting like five-year-olds.

"You can play. AFTER Dutchy and Blade kiss" said Snitch, grinning. He was in on this TOO?! Great, now they're ALL turning against me!

"Come on, Dutchy, let's get it over with" I sighed, as if it were the last thing on Earth I wanted to do, when, in fact, I was jumping with happiness inside. Dutchy took my face in his hands, looked at me for half a second, then brought his face in closer to mine. And kissed me. Kissed me GOOD. (To quote ThumbSucker Snitch, "Sigh-inducing". Read 'Pushing Back', it's AWESOME!) He held it out a little longer than was absolutely necessary, but that's OK, he's hot, and, like I said, I have a thing for him. Nobody had kissed me like that, since, well, since Jack, actually. But I wasn't about to say that.

He broke out of the kiss, and looked at me, his face a flaming scarlet color.

"Well?" asked Race. "How was it? Did you like it?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, Racetrack Higgins" I said snootily. Then: "Certo" I said cheekily, and then winked at him.

"Ah-HA!" he said triumphantly, before I tackled him to shut him up.

"OK, now it's my turn to dare someone, so…I dare Snitch to…run around outside, naked, yelling, "I LOVE MORRIS DELANCEY!'

Snitch looked at me like I'd just escaped from the mental ward at Alcatraz. Skittery scowled at me. "You're not serious. Are youse?"

"Damn straight I am!" I said, laughing my face off. "Snitch wouldn't stick up for me, now he's getting what's comin' to 'im. Do it, Snitchey, or you're outta the game."

Snitch looked at me with a pleading gaze, but I shook my head. "Shit" he swore under his breath. Then he headed resignedly down the stairs. The Queens girls(and Rook) were cackling, as were most of the Manhattan boys. All except Skitts.

"Aw, come on, Skitts, it's just a little dare, you know Snitch still loves ya. And I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry, really I am."

Skitts looked at me, then his thin face broke into a broad grin. "I've GOT to see this dare played out. To the window, AWAY!"

God, I love Manhattan. Now, if Jack would just jump off the Brooklyn Bridge…OK, ain't gonna happen.

Anyways, we all crowded around the window, where we could see Snitch clearly, 'cause we could hear him well enough, but we needed visual as well as audio. And I tell you, it must've been cold out, that's for sure.  By the time he got back, we were all howling with laughter, and the second Snitch got back, Skitts hauled him into a bunk, where they began a make-out fest the likes of which I have never seen.

"Ummm…Snitch? It's your turn to dare someone, ya know," I said, after about fifteen minutes.

"Oh, yeah. Ummm…OK, I dare Spot to…strip down to his underwear…and…do the cha-cha!" he finished proudly.

I had to suppress a giggle. I felt I coulda thought up something better, but it was Snitch's dare, not mine.

"Come on, Spot, do it, already!" I said, fighting back fits of wild laughter.

"Yeah, Spot, come on!" chorused Izzy and Eagle. They just wanted to see him in his underwear, they didn't give a damn about the dare. They had a point…he did have nice abs. NO! I like Dutchy! And besides, that's just wrong! What I mean is…never mind.

So we watched Spot disrobe, and do a rather disturbing (but at the same time sexy) version of the cha-cha. I seriously could not breathe 'cause I was laughing so hard. Then it was Spot's turn to dare someone, and he's known for not particularly caring who he picks on, so long as he's entertained.

"OK…Rook. Truth or dare."

"Dare!" said Rook easily.

A little too easily.

"Rook…I dare you…to…" Spot paused, apparently thinking hard. "I dare you to…kiss Bumlets!"

I had to squash a gasp. How the hell did Spot know about that? Or was it just a lucky guess. Either way, I just wanted to see it happen.

"OK, OK, give 'im some room!" I said, fighting back a wild grin.

"Spot!" said Bumlets indignantly, looking a little scared. "WHY did you say that?"

"'Cause it's kinda fun to watch youse squirm," he said, laughing.

Bumlets was eyeing Rook with some wariness. "Is he a good kisser?" he asked me, as if trying to find some good in all this.

"I wouldn't know," I said, truthfully. "I've never kissed 'im before."

Bumlets looked slightly more miserable. "Great. Just great," he muttered under his breath."

"Aw, come on, andiamo, già!" Race snapped impatiently. Everyone looked at him.

"Let's go, already! Why is this takin' so long?!"

"Just do it, Rook. Stop tormenting Bumlets," I said seriously. Well, as seriously as I could, anyways.

Rook stood up, and walked over to where Bumlets was sitting. He whispered something in his ear, and Bumlets turned crimson, but nodded his head in agreement. He stood up, and Rook leaned in and kissed him, dipping him back dramatically. This went on for about five full minutes, until Spot poked Rook, and he broke out of it, laughing hysterically. Both of their faces were red, but they both looked like they'd enjoyed it. Bumlets looked a little shell-shocked, admittedly, but very happy, his grin was the size of New York City.

"Alright!" said Rook, quite loudly. "Finch! Truth or dare!"

"TRUTH!" she yelled back, enthusiastically.

"OK…ummm…I want you to tell us…are you in love, at the moment?" said Rook, smiling like a cat with a mouse.

She blushed. "Do I have to?"

"Yep, yep, yep!"

Finch took a deep breath and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well…at the moment…yes. But, do I have to say who?" she asked, looking embarrassed.

"Not if you don't want to" said Rook, quite generously.

"Hey…is Snitch asleep?" I asked suddenly. I was pretty sure he hadn't moved in an hour.

"OK, bedtime for Snitch!" I said, noticing that Skitts was also asleep. "And Skittery too, apparently."

So Spot and I hauled them up to their bunks, and tucked them into bed. This signaled a rush, apparently, among the others, that it was time for bed.

One by one, the Manhattan newsies wound their way upstairs, and my newsies wanted to leave, 'cause they were getting tired. I told them I'd be back by 11. So they left, leaving just Dutchy and me. Heh heh heh.

I wound my fingers together, then stretched my arms above my head, which, no joke, caused a really badass pain in my back.

"Ow!" I said, reaching up to try to relieve the sore, stiff muscles in my back.

"What's up?" Dutchy asked, looking over at me.

"Oh, nothin'…it's just…the muscles in my back that I use to pick up Kathleen hurt like hell, and I'm trying to make them feel better."

"Want me to take a crack at them?"

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Since when are you able to massage people's shoulders?"

"Since…forever! It's not that hard."

"Well, OK. Sure, if you want to, sure. God knows I could use it."

He pulled a chair up behind me, and put his hands on my shoulders. "Now just relax," he said, digging his thumbs into my neck. I arched one shoulder when he found the place where my arm attaches to my torso. That place always hurt the worst.

"Ah, _Dios mio! Ay, carumba!_'" I said, through clenched teeth.

He chuckled. "What does that mean?"

"It means, 'My God!, Holy cow, that kind of thing, which, in this case, is a good thing, 'cause this feels SO good!" I was sort of melting into a little relaxed puddle.

"So…" he asked. "How's Kathleen?"

In spite of the sore spot he'd found, I smiled. "She's great. She's always askin' 'When we go see Uncle Dutchy? He give me candy'. You spoil that child, 'Uncle Dutchy'." I grinned, then hissed. "Oooh, that's sore right there! But it feels really good. Speaking of Kathleen, how's her no-good father doing?"

"OK, I guess. He dumped the girl he was seeing, he got HER pregnant too, apparently."

"Bastard."

"Angry, aren't we?"

I sighed. "I suppose it's as much my fault as it is his. I mean, it does take two to make a baby, don't it?"

"So far, I've only seen one taking care the child that took two to make."

"Jack wasn't exactly cut out for fatherhood, was he?" I asked dryly.

"Not really" Dutchy said, moving his magic thumbs down my spine. "But you, my dear, were apparently destined to be a good mother. Kathleen is doing quite well, considering the conditions under which she was born, you know?"

I felt my face get hot. "I'm not that great of a mother, but I get by, you know? If I didn't have youse guys, and my newsies, and especially Adrian, I don't know what I'd do." I smiled at the memory of the two of them napping so peacefully together, and I smiled. "Just out of curiosity, has Cowboy still got that scar across his right eyebrow?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"'Cause I gave it to him. The night he dumped me. I called it a little reminder of why I had my name, and the hell he put me through."

"Kind of vindictive, aren't you?"

"A little. Hey, you stopped! Hey, I don't have any pain anymore! Your hands are amazing! Remind me to come over here twice as much as I already do."

He laughed. "You want me to walk you back to Queens? I won't be able to fall asleep for awhile, I'm kind of a night owl."

I smiled. "Sure. You can say goodnight to Kathleen, if you want."

"All right."

And I slipped my hand into his. He looked kind of surprised, but he didn't pull away, and he didn't (thank God) turn red or start stuttering. We walked back to Queens, and even though I could've defended myself against an attacker or some drunken idiot, I felt safer knowing he was right there beside me, all blonde and tall and strong. And, oh God, his EYES! Like two bright sapphires, or pieces of the summer sky…Oh my God, I'm waxing poetic. I am pathetic.

When we got back to Queens, we let ourselves in quietly, and I poked my head into Adrian's room. There was another note on the desk. 'Liz. Kathleen was an angel tonight, no trouble at all, she went to bed around 8. I went to bed at 10:30. Hope you had a nice time in Manhattan, and tell the others to go. To. Bed. Love, Adrian.'

"Such a nice guy" I commented to Dutchy. "Like I said, if I didn't have him, or, for that matter, any of you, I don't know what I'd do. He loves to take care of Kathleen for some reason, you'd think he was her father, or something. It's actually quite touching."

Dutchy gave me a smile. "You'd better go check on her, right?"

"Dontcha wanna come say goodnight, 'Uncle Dutchy'?" I asked, with a grin.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

So we walked into Kathleen's room, and saw her sleeping in her crib, sucking on her thumb, her fat little arm curled around her blanket.

"She looks like a little angel," whispered Dutchy as we left the room, closing the door behind us.

"I call her 'my little angel', 'cause really, without her, I've got nothin' worth livin' for. She saved me from being a statistic."

I walked Dutchy to the door of the lodging house, and was about to tell him good-bye, when he turned and looked at me, like he was studying me. Then, before I could say a word, he leaned in and kissed me very softly. Then, like a shadow, he was gone. 

I went back upstairs, thinking that maybe after my life wasn't so crazy, Dutchy and I might be able to start going out, or something. That'd be cool.

"SO?!?!" demanded Blush, Izzy, Music, and Finch the second I walked in.

"So…what?" I asked, slightly scared, because they'd all jumped me the second I'd walked in, and I was still recovering.

"So…what happened with you and Dutchy?!" asked Finch impatiently. "We all left, and the two of you were still there. What happened?!"

"Nothin' happened. We ended up talking for a lot longer than I thought we would, that's all. Oh, and he gave me a shoulder massage. But that was it."

All the girls squealed, and I heard Rook sigh, and mutter something that sounded like 'Stupid goils, giggle like there's no tomorrow'. Or it might've been German, I couldn't really tell.

"He didn't kiss you goodnight, or anything?" asked Music incredulously.

"Well…OK, he did. But just a small kiss."

All the girls squealed, and Rook swore under his breath. "Don't you stupid goils ever STOP GIGGLING?!"

"Apparently not," I muttered sarcastically. "Come on, youse guys, let's go to bed. We do have jobs to do, and Adrian's gonna wake us up at 5:30, and it's now 11:30. Let's get our full six hours, shall we?"

They all pouted, looking like I'd told them Christmas was cancelled.

I sighed. "I'll tell youse about it Friday night. We won't have to wake up quite so early, there's only an evening paper. You'll find out then, alright?"

They all sighed again, then nodded. We all crawled into bed, and I was especially thankful for the rest. You see, in sleep, we dream, and we enter a world that's entirely our own. And my dreams were, as you might expect, extremely pleasant.

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**FINCH: **I put youse in, do you like your character? If you don't, you can e-mail me to fix it. Anyways, who do you wanna be in love with? I'll have it come out later in the story. So, just leave it in your review, or whatever. Thanx for the review!

**SATURDAY: **Glad you liked the second chappie. I have NO IDEA where I'm going with this plotline. Will Queens help? Or will we let Jack suffer?

**Switchblade:** You can guess my answer.

**ME:** Oh, come on, Blade. We can't just let them flounder.

**Switchblade:** Yes, we can.

**Queens Newsies:** Oh, shut UP!

Anyways, Fred and George said that quote right before Mr. Weasley told Harry Voldemort wanted to kill him.

**All Wizards in the Vicinity:** ((huge collective gasp)) YOU SAID HIS NAME!!

**ME:** Sorry! ((Runs away as jinxes and hexes come shooting after her))

**MUSIC: **Ha, ha, I love Truth or Dare! Glad youse liked the way I portrayed you, I was really guessing what I should do with you. But…thankfully…it all worked out in the end, didn't it? Thanks for the review!

**CHECKMATE: **Sorry if my portrayal of Rook was way out there, but I wanted him to be slightly insane. Although I DID take your advice, and put him with Bumlets. ((grins evilly)) This shall be interesting…

**BLUSH EAGLE: **Ha, ha, I made you in love with Spot. Hopefully, you'll balance out his arrogance and cockiness, like it says in _My Big Fat Greek Wedding:_ "The man may be the head of the house, but the woman is the neck, and she can turn the head any way she wants." I love that quote.

Thanx for the review! Love, love changes everything 

_Hands and faces, earth and sky._

_Love, love changes everything_

_How you live and how you die._

_Love can make the summer fly,_

_Or a night seem like a lifetime._

_Yes love, love changes everything._

_Now I tremble, at your name!_

_Nothing in the world will ever be the same_

Andrew Lloyd Weber, "Love Changes Everything"

I managed to work in some Harry Potter. It's not a direct quote, and no one exactly said it, but see if you can find it. Free chocolate-covered Newsies to anyone who can find it, plus my undying admiration. And finally, to close:

"Spiders!...Spiders!...They want me to tap-dance! I don't wanna tap-dance!"

"Well...you tell those spiders, Ron."

"OK...yeah." falls over and resumes snoring


	4. BACON!

I own Piston, Kathleen, Adrian, Slice, and the bacon! LOL! YEAH!! I finally own something! WOOT WOOT!!! Aaaaanyways...read on and enjoy! Hope you guys can forgive the very sporadic updates, I haven't much time to just sit at the computer and type, but now that band camp is over, I can!! YEAH!!

"_Do you wake up in the iron dark and hear the spring lambs screaming, Clarice?"_- Dr. Hannibal Lector, "The Silence of the Lambs" (don't know if I got that quote TOTALLY right, but it's close enough)Ch. 4-Switchblade's Story

"All right, you ding-a-lings! I've fixed it with Adrian, youse have all got an extra hour of sleep comin' to ya this morning, you can thank me later."

Rook looked up at me with sleep-filled eyes, and just stared at me.

"And WHY did you feel it was necessary to wake us up to tell us this?" he asked sleepily.

"'Cause it's fun to watch youse twitch in the morning, Rook" I said, grinning. I got no response except for Rook's soft snoring-he'd fallen asleep again.

"Weirdo" I chuckled to myself, then crawled back into my own bed.

Only to be shaken roughly awake by Spot Conlon 15 minutes later.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL, SPOTTY?! CAN'T IT WAIT?" I yelled, not waking any of my newsies, I noticed.

Damn, they're all sound sleepers.

"No, it can't wait, Blade" he said, glaring at me. "I gotta go to Manhattan, and youse gotta come with me."

I glared right back. "Over my dead freakin' body" I said angrily. "Youse know I don't go down to Manhattan unless I'm for sure Jack the Bastard ain't gonna be there. You of ALL people should know that, Spot" I finished, looking at him reproachfully.

"The 'your dead body' part can be arranged" he said, cracking his knuckles at me. He wouldn't hurt me, but the sound of bones cracking always ticks me off, so I hauled my butt out of bed and got dressed.

Forty-five minutes later, Spot and I were standing on opposite sides of Jack's bed, poking him, and then ducking down before he could see whom it was. Finally, he got so fed up with us, he bellowed at the top of his lungs, "OK, WHOEVER THE HELL THAT IS, YOU'RE MORE ANNOYING THEN SPOT AND SWITCHBLADE COMBINED!! AND THAT AIN'T A GOOD THING!!"

"Glad to know you think so highly of us, Jackie-boi" I said dryly, drawing myself up to my full height. "Spot wants to talk to you, I don't know WHAT the hell I'm doing here. Spot, he's awake, there ya are." And I wandered over to Race's bunk to wake him up in some fun way.

When I got there, I saw that he was sleeping upside-down, with his stocking feet sticking out and resting on the pillow. The brim of his hat was protruding from the bottom of the blanket, and the blanket was rising and falling with his breathing.

He always was a bit of an odd guy. Maybe that's why Izzy likes him so much.

Go figure.

I finally thought of a way to wake him up that would entertain me in the process: I peeled back the blanket, exposing his face, then knelt down beside him very quietly, drew in a breath, then started to sing: "AND NOBODY, IN ALL OF OZ! NO WIZARD THAT THERE IS OR WAS, IS EVER GONNA BRING ME DOWN!!"

"AHHH!!" he screamed, falling out of bed.

Hmm. Izzy does the same thing when we sing her awake in the morning. Maybe they're more right for each other then we know. Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match...Hee hee.

"Are youse gettin up Race, or do I hafta kick ya awake?" I asked, smiling down at him.

"Did I mention how much I hate you in the mornings, Switchblade?" he asked, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Only about half a billion times" I said, laughing and giving him a hand up.

"Actually, I hate mornings in general" he said, scowling at the sun and shielding his eyes.

"Who doesn't?" I said, following him over to the sinks.

He pulled a comb out of a jar, looked at it, sniffed it, pulled a face, then said, "Damn, Skittery, what didja use in your hair the past coupla days? It stinks to high heaven!"

"I thought you were an atheist, Race" I said, laughing.

"Hell no! I'm Catholic! Kinda comes with being Italian, ya know?"

"Whatever."

**20 Minutes Later**

"God, Race, how many times do you have to comb your freakin' hair?!" I yelled. Denton had invited us to breakfast at Tibby's, and if you don't get there early, they're usually outta bacon.

"Just 'cause you constantly look like you just rolled outta bed, woman, doesn't mean the rest of us want that too!" I kicked him in the shin, and he started hopping around, cursing me in Italian, ending with, "Dammit, what the hell'd you do that for?!"

"'Cause you're a perverted Italian asshole, that's why" I said, smiling at him over my shoulder. "Now come on, we're gonna get there and they're gonna be all outta bacon, and then I will hate you. LET'S GO!"

Fifteen minutes later, we reached Tibby's, just in time to get the last couple of pieces of bacon.

"OK, Race, I don't hate you" I said, wrapping two of my five pieces of bacon in a napkin to take back to Kathleen.

"Why?"

"'Cause I've got BACON!!"

"O...K" he said, looking at me like I was slightly disturbed. Which I probably am.

"So, Jackie-boi" I said, in a stilted attempt at conversation, "How are plans for the strike going?"

He looked at me in surprise, because usually, when we talk, we end up fighting. And here I was, making an honest attempt at civil conversation, and he's got his eyes narrowed at me. And, OK, I know the whole 'let's-cut-his-eyebrow' thing three years ago wasn't the greatest way to end a relationship, but hey, pregnancy does weird things to you, ya know?

"It's going OK" he said, apparently deciding I was being serious in my inquiry (I love that word!). "We've got The Bronx, Midtown, and the East and West sides signed on to help us."

I was impressed. Midtown wasn't as tough as Brooklyn, but they've given us a run more our money more than once. They're also incredibly stubborn, and don't usually help unless it threatens them directly.

"Ya know, Blade, ya never gave us an answer when we came to ask you to help" said Specs, pausing between mouthfuls.

I looked over at him. "Ya know, you're right, Specs. I never did give you an answer."

"So...are you gonna help us?" Skittery asked tentatively.

"Well...yeah, sure. I mean, who's gonna save your sorry asses when you get in over your heads?" I joked.

"A-HEM!" said Spot from across the table.

"Besides Brooklyn, I mean."

"So...you're in?" Bumlets said hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm in" I assured him.

"YEAH!" all the newsies shouted, piling on top of me and my newsies, who had somehow turned up unexpectedly about 10 minutes ago.

"OUCH! Geroff me!" I yelled. "OUCH! BUMLETS! THAT WAS MY FACE!"

"SORRY!" Bumlets yelled back.

"All right, come on guys, knock it off!" Denton laughed, standing at a safe distance so as not to get nailed by a stray foot that hit him instead of, say, Snitch. Or Specs, like I'd just done.

"OK, guys, we gotta do some plannin' on this thing" Jack said, standing up.

"Which you'll have to do without me" I put in. "I've gotta go back and check on Kathleen. I left her with Rook, and, well...I'm a little worried."

"About Kathleen?" asked Dutchy.

"No. About Rook. That child, sweet though she is, could drive anyone insane if they're not used to her."

They laughed, I tipped my hat to them, and then headed back toward Queens with Izzy, Finch, and Eagle in tow.

When we got back there, the first thing I heard upon setting foot inside the door was a scream, followed by Kathleen's little baby giggle, Adrian's deep laughter, and a bit of whimpering from Rook.

"Great. Just great!" I said, throwing down my hat and rushing up the stairs. The scene that greeted my eyes was one of mass chaos. Rook was running around after Kathleen, trying to put a clean diaper on her, and Adrian was in the corner, doubled up and crying with laughter. A guy with dark hair that looked very familiar was supporting him...

"Slice!" I shouted, running at him and giving him a hug.

"Heya Blade, how ya been?" he asked, hugging me back, then holding me at arms' length to study me. He smiled. "You haven't changed a whole lot. Who's the rugrat?"

"My daughter, by my evil bastard of an ex-boyfriend who's having a strike, and I'm helping with it" I said, scooping up Kathleen and diapering her.

"Blade. That child. Is a monster." Rook came plodding over to stand next to me and rested his head on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "So what's the news, Slice?" I asked, trying not to smile at the confused look on his face.

"The strike(or the idea) is big news all over the city" he said, giving his head a little shake. "Pulitzer's not scared, 'cause he thinks we're just a bunch of kids with no money, and to him, money equals power so..."

"...We have no power." I finished his thought.

"Bingo" he said, tapping his nose.

"I figured as much" I said softly. "Have you been to see Spot yet?"

"Went to talk to him before I came here" he said. "He had pretty much the same reaction you did, only his was punctuated with a lot of cuss words, a couple of which I didn't even know, and I've been around."

"I'm sure" I said, shaking my head and smiling humorlessly. "Well, OK, Slice, thanks for the scoop, I'll see ya around, OK?"

"OK. Take care o' yourself. The rugrat, too" he said, tickling her under the chin, causing her to giggle and kick her feet.

"Awww, she likes you" Eagle said, causing me to jump, 'cause I didn't know she was there.

"See you guys" he said, tipping his hat to us and walking out the door.

I put Kathleen in her crib, then all three of us flopped down onto our beds.

"Damn" Eagle said, looking over at me. "He's hot."

I threw a pillow at her, she threw it back, and, as I'm sure you can guess, the whole thing spiraled out of control, until Rook twisted his ankle and we had to stop.

But it was still fun.

**END CHAPTER**

You know you've got writer's block when...you name characters after sodas! Seriously, there is an empty can of Slice next to my computer at this very moment, and I couldn't think of a name for the informant, so I was like, "(sigh)What the hell. Let's call him Slice!" And so Slice was born.

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**SATURDAY: **Girl, you seriously need to update more. I WANT MORE OF THE ISLAND!! Anyways, I agree, Bumlets with a huge grin is hot! 'I'm having an erection...OK, so I'm not.' I seriously could NOT breath 'cause I was laughing so hard. You rock my socks! LOL, thanx for the review!

**CHECKMATE: **Yes, children of the Gods often do not answer submissively to their parents. They like to be rebels. But never fear, we shall find out what Rook said to Bumlets in a later chapter. Because I can't leave you guys hanging forever, just until my writer's block dissipates. Love ya, thanx for reviewing!

**Hotspotslingshot: **I must put in some lines for Finch, mustn't I? LOL! Never fear, the author is here! (trumpets blare) Anyhoo, hope you like this one, it was kind of...insane to write. Thanx for the review!

**Blush Eagle Higgins-Conlon: **Shall we make and Eagle and Spot fall in love? (grins evilly) I think we shall! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sorry. Evil genius moment. But anyways, hope you likeed, um...yeah. Love ya, thanx for the review!

Yeah to all my reviewers!! You guys rock my socks off, where would I be without you?

SATURDAY: In dire straits.

ME: Big words from tiny mind

SATURDAY: (pouts in a corner with Race)

ROOK: Hey Izzy, I wanted to ask youse something. I was wondering if any of the Queens boys from 'Irish Banana' would like to come live with us. Believe you me, being the only male in a lodging house full of chicks is NOT what I call fun, I mean, they're great, but sometimes they drive me INSANE!!!

SATURDAY: I'll get back to ya on that one. Can't you see I'm busy?!  
ROOK: Sorry.

FINCH: BACON!!!

EAGLE: You're weird. Please get away from me.

If my muses weren't so great, I'd sell them all on eBay. Aaaaaanyways...please leave a review and I'll love you forever! But no flames, _por favor_. Flames would be like finding out the pelvic thrust is just an optical illusion, which would MAJORLY SUCK!! Now that I've officially scared you all, please leave a review, then you may go about your merry way! Latah, love ya, bye!


	5. They're BAAAAACK!

Disclaimer: Do not own the Newsies, though I'm currently inquiring as to how much Disney wants for them. Do not own the somg lyrics. Do not own Rounder, Chip, Cake, Steel, or Famous, they belong to the genius, SATURDAY! EVERYONE CLAP! (crickets chirp) Anyways.  
Author's Note: The 8th was my birthday, so this is my late gift to you, from me.(I know, it's MY birhtday, and I'm giving YOU a present. How cool is THAT?!) Anywho, I know Kathleen, Piston, Slice, the bacon anytime it pops up, Adrian, and anything else that's extremely random that manages to work itself it. LOL, enjoy!  
  
Ch. 5-Switchblade's Story  
  
After Adrian had yelled at us to clean up the mess our pillow fight had caused, we set to work, cleaning and restoring some semblance of order to the lodging house. Admittedely, it was a bigger job then five of us could handle, but we gave it a shot anyways.

"Hey, Blade" Rook said, after about an hour. "Do youse hear...singing? Or is it just me?" "It's just you, Rook" I said, half-sarcastically, but listened anyway. And, to my amazement, I did hear singing. "I FEEL PRETTY, OH SO PRETTY! I FEEL PRETTY AND WITTY AND BRIGHT!" "SHUT UP, ROUNDER!" "I recognize those voices!" I exclaimed, smiling widely. "It's the so-called 'Queens Boys'!" Everyone just gave me blank stares. 

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Back when Famous Williams led Queens(this was after she and Race broke up), I was a newbie. I knew no one in NYC, my parents had just died, and she and her newsies took me in. I owe her a lot, but I never got to thank her. One day she was here, then the next...she just wasn't.

Anyways, she had these four guy friends-Rounder, Chip, Cake, and Steel- and they pretty much turned the lodging house into a giant party every night. Rounder's always singing, when I last saw him, Cake was in a Sherlock Holmes funk, Chip was trying to market himself to cookie companies, and Steel...well, actually, Steel had just won the inter-newsies poker championships, so he was really happy."

"So...they're back?" asked Finch, not sounding like she much liked the prospect. "I guess so" I replied. "But for how long, I don't know." "Oh, frickin' joy, oh frickin' rapture" Izzy said under her breath. "Guys, if they DO show up, they will be given a nice welcome, we won't let Rounder or Chip near the matches, and they'll tell us what they want." Their looks said,'Uh-huh, sure. Hoo boy.  
  
"HELLO!! ANYBODY HOME?!" I heard a voice call up the stairs about 10 minutes later. I could also hear somebody humming 'Zoot Suit Riot', ya know, that song by The Cherry Poppin' Daddies? good song. But...I'm getting off-track. Anyways, I poked my head around the corner on the landing, and saw the Queens Boys, and-my jaw dropped. They had Famous with them. 

My mentor, protector, and all around great friend, I hadn't seen Famous since she left about two or three years ago. I ran down the stairs at breakneck speed, and gathered them all into a ginormous hug, crushing a lung or two in the process, I'm sure. (A/N: Yes, 'ginormous' is a word. LOL)

"AACK!" Famous screamed after I let her go. "What the HELL are you tryin' ta do, kill me?! I mean, I love ya, Blade, but no more humungous hugs like that, promise?" "Deal" I said, shaking her outstretched hand. 

"BLADE!" the guys screamed, piling on top of me.

"Famous never stopped talking about you" said Rounder. "She said you were insane and too strong-willed for your own good, and you'd wind up dead because you had a humungous mouth." 

He smiled his disarmingly charming smile at me, but I was still a little dazed.

"You guys almost burned down the lodging house!" Rook said, coming up behind me. "That's why ya left in the first place, 'cause Adrian kicked youse out. Said you were gonna kill us all one day."

Rounder had looked up when Rook started to speak, and was now gazing at him with an expression that bordered on reverent awe.

It was quite amusing, to tell you the truth. But I digress. "Hey, Rook" said Eagle, coming to join us. "Looks like you've got the beginnings of your very own fan club." She elbowed Rounder in the ribs. "He kinda has that effect on people." Rook blushed bright pink. "I do NOT!!" "You do too."  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"Do NOT!"  
"Do TOO!"  
"Do NOT!"  
"DO TOO!" "GUYS!" Izzy yelled, sounding very amused as she walked over and clapped a pale hand over each of their mouths. "Shut the hell up, will ya?" They nodded in unison, and she released their mouths. Chip walked over and wrapped me in a hug. 

"Heya, Blade, last time I saw you, youse were about 6 inches shorter. Whaddaya eat for breakfast, Miracle-Gro?"

I laughed. Typical Chip question.

"Yeah, three years'll do that to ya, ya know? Last time I saw YOU, you had really short hair. You've let yourself go. I like it."

Chip grinned, and shoved a piece of his shaggy dark hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, it also doesn't help that I don't have any money to go get my hair cut, cause SOMEONE talked me into betting on a horse that was absolute CRAP!!" "Just 'cause you're a sore loser" Steel muttered. "Doesn't make it my fault."  
"Shut up."  
"You shut up."  
"No, YOU shut up!"  
"YOU shut up!" There was a piercing whistle. Music had stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled at such a high pitch that we all clapped our hands over our ears. 

"That's better" she said, wiping her fingers on her pants. "Now. If youse two would kindly shut up and pay attention to Blade, she's been trying to get your attention for the past 20 minutes."

They all turned and looked at me. 

I smiled at Music and mouthed,"Thank you!" She grinned at me.

"Like she said...I have an announcement. You guys are welcome to stay as long as you like, provided you stay away from flammable substances, Famous doesn't go into the garden, and Cake stays away from my mystery novels, or he'll be quoting Sherlock Holmes in his sleep. You have NO IDEA how annoying that is." Cake grinned. "Actually, Blade, I've now moved on to Westerns. More action, ya know?" "Whatever" I muttered, thinking that all Queens newsies are loonies. But then again, isn't everyone?  
  
**END CHAPTER**  
  
Yeah...this chapter managed to go in an EXTREMELY weird direction, and I love it. LOL! Anyways...hope all y'all liked it, and, Ms. Saturday, I hope I did your wonderful characters justice! LOL, they were SOOOOOO much fun to work with. Rounder was bitching about being shoved in a box, but he forgives you. 

**ROUNDER**: Yeah, but it was an insult to my dignity.  
**ME:** Rounder, you don't have any dignity. ROUNDER: pouts CHIP: Aw, quit yer whinin'! Suck it up and be a man!  
**CAKE**: snorts Like that'll ever happen.  
**MUSIC**: You guys, be nice! He's been insulted! cuddles  
  
Aaaaaaaaaugh, my muses are rather frightening, to say the very least. But I love them anyways, yes I do! glomps muses Anyways, on to shoutouts:  
  
**CHECKMATE**: You win the award for shortest review EVER! J/k, I'm glad you're still interested in my little tale. Love ya, thanx for the review! P.S.-Rook says he wants to become an emancipated minor! J/k!  
  
**Eagle Higgins-Conlon**: Yes, you may have a make-out scene! (waves magic wand and blue glitter falls) I shall work it in as soon as I can. Glad you liked, thanx for the review!  
  
**SATURDAY**: I am SOOOOOO glad you're allowing me to use your darling characters! hugs them all They were mucho divertido to work with. And I LOVE LOVE LOVE 42nd St., so now Rounder is forever my favorite. Latah, love ya, bye!  
P.S.-WordPad sucks ASS!!!!  
  
**Ducks-Go-Quack-00**: Yes, pillow fights are awesome, and we don't get bacon very often at my house, so...yeah. Me likee. Glad you enjoyed this, I shall get the next one up as soon as possible. Thanx for the review!  
  
**WORDPAD SUCKS ASS!**  
Toodles!


	6. Kidnapped!

Switchblade's Story-Ch.6

**Disclaimer:** I own Switchblade, Piston, Kathleen, Adrian, Slice, and Colt. Rounder, Chip, Cake, Steel, and Famous are Saturday's, and everyone else belongs to themselves. Yeah, so…please read and review!

"Now he's jammed up. He's jammed up bad."-"Gone In 60 Seconds"

That night, we had a big-ass party, to celebrate the reunion of old friends, and the making of new ones. We invited some of the Manhattan newsies (yes, Jack came too, I was rather surprised we managed to get along), and we had a really good time. Rounder ate about 5 pounds of sugar, and started running around the Manhattan lodging house yelling, "THE EVIL PENGUINS ARE COMING!! THE EVIL PENGUINS ARE COMING!!"

That was extremely amusing; as I'm sure you could guess. Then, of course, we had to keep him away from the alcohol. We tried hiding it under Bumlets' bed, but he found it anyway.

Did I mention he's enamored with Jack Daniels? _Oy vay_. He drank about four shots, then proceeded to try to swing dance drunkenly with Izzy, who was a little tipsy herself. 'Zoot Suit Riot' is quite amusing when your best friends are drunk and swing dancing.

I just sat and drank it all in. It was so wonderful to just sit and watch everyone having fun, no cares, no worries. I didn't know my world was about to be shaken to its' very core.

I didn't know everything would come crashing down around me.

The next morning I was in the middle of a very nice dream involving actual money to buy good food for me and Kathleen, when I was shaken rudely awake by Adrian.

"Wha…What's wrong, dude?" I asked sleepily.

"Kathleen's gone, Blade" he said, his big brown eyes fixed on me.

"Eh, she's probably crawling around the place" I said, my mind not really functioning because of the after-effects of the alcohol.

"No, babe, she's not. Me, Chip, and Rook searched the whole place. She's gone, Blade."

My heart stopped and my blood ran cold.

He reached into his pocket and handed me an envelope. "This was left in her crib", he said, not looking at me.

I took it from him with trembling fingers and opened it. The very sight of the lettering made my skin crawl, and I knew instantly who it was from.

"My dearest Elizabeth"- it began.

"I see you have discovered your daughter is missing. Rest assured, she is being taken good care of. You will want her back immediately, I suppose. You can have her back as soon as you like, on the following conditions: Quit the strike immediately, and never look back. Also, convince your compatriots in Brooklyn and elsewhere to do the same. It is for their own good. After this, I will not give them another chance, and my men will not be kind. They either surrender, or they will be crushed. Think well on this, Elizabeth. How badly do you want your precious daughter back? I await your answer.

With kind regards,

Joseph A. Pulitzer"

As I read the letter, my hatred of the man I had never liked grew with every word. My hands were shaking, and I was biting my lip so hard to keep from crying, that a little blood had slipped down my chin.

"What happened, Blade?" Famous asked, coming up beside me.

I couldn't speak. I just handed her the letter. She read it, and her face turned whiter with each passing line, making her hair seem almost comical by comparison.

"That bastard" she said, then let loose a couple of choice words in Italian she must've picked up while dating Racetrack.

"What're you gonna do, Blade?" asked Rounder, looking subdued for once, a far cry from his usual cheerful self.

Wiping a few tears away, and very feebly smiling, I replied, "What I always do when my ass needs saving, Rounder. Go ta Brooklyn."

And I left without a word, taking Famous with me. She wanted to see Spot again, for some reason. ( Read 'Irish Banana' by Saturday if you don't get it.)

**45 MINUTES LATER**

"SPOT! SPOT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I yelled. I didn't care that it was 7:00 a.m. on a Sunday, and all the Brooklyn newsies were probably sleeping.

I was a mama on a mission.

"SPOT!" I yelled again, and probably would've gone on yelling until I got an answer, until a hand was clapped over my mouth. It was Colt, one of my egocentric cousin's many cronies.

"Jesus, Blade, what're ya tryin' ta do, wake the whole damn House? I'll get Spot for youse, ya don't gotta yell."

He removed his hand, and I smiled half-heartedly at him. "Thanks, Colt. I really gotta talk to Spot, it's kinda important. Thanks."

He winked, then disappeared upstairs to fetch _mi solo primo favorito_. (Bonus points to someone who can translate that for me, LOL)

"Whaddya want, Elizabeth?!" he asked, looking rather pissed off. I didn't really care at the moment.

I shoved the letter in his face. "Kathleen is gone. Pulitzer's goons stole her during the night. I want her back, Spot! And you're gonna help me, and so is Jack. I am going to kill him if he's touched her at all."

As Spot read the letter, his eyes got smaller and smaller, until they were just little glittering slits in his head.

He looked almost…diabolical. Whoa. Weird.

Then, out of nowhere, he grabbed my hand, grabbed Famous with his other hand, and we tore out the door, and were on our way to the Manhattan Lodging House, to tell Mr. High-And-Mighty what happened to his baby girl.

**END CHAPTER**

Yeah…so…kidnappings, intrigue, striking newsies…what more could you want?

**Jack!muse**: Maybe an actual PLOT?!  
**Me:** You're just made 'cause I wrote you as an arrogant asshole.

**Jack!muse:** Up yours!

**Me:** Oh, that's mature

Anyways…on to shoutouts!

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Saturday: **What exactly is the Clint Eastwood themesong? Yes, freshman year is VERY evil. Thankfully, mine was two years ago, so I can laugh at all the puny freshman who are suffering now. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**ROUNDER:** A-HEM!

**ME:** Except Izzy, of course.

**ROUNDER:** (beams)

I'm glad you think I portrayed your boys well. Believe me, they were…interesting…to work with. But _mucho divertido _nontheless. Love ya, thanx for reviewing!

**Ducks-go-quack-00: **Wow, I have two pages of reviews for this story. However, most of them were really long-ass reviews, so I guess I can understand that. Anyways, thanx SO much for reviewing!

**Eagle Higgins-Conlon:** Yes, your spelling sucks. But that's OK, so does my best friends'. Anywho, your make-out scene will come eventually, when I have more time to write. But, since I don't now, it's gonna be a little later. Anyways…too tired to write more, thanks for the review!

**LINCOLN****EAST****HIGH SCHOOL**** WON BEST COLOR GUARD AT ****COLUMBUS****!! GO US!!! **

That is my ranting for this evening. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	7. Jack's Plan

A/N: Wow, you know your mind's going when you have to re-read your stuff to update! Yes, it's been THAT long since I updated…anything, pretty much! LOL! Anyways…usually the reviewers forgive me for taking awhile to update, and I'm appealing to their merciful side.

YIPPEE! THREE CHEERS FOR MY LAZY ASS FINALLY UPDATING!

Newsies: YEAH!

EvilSpot!muse: Finally!

ME: Shut up! I've had more pressing matters to attend to then sitting my butt in front of my computer. However, as there is now no more marching band, I can sit in front of computer whenever I want! (Well, kinda)

EvilSpot!muse: Shut up, already!

ME: Anyways…((baritones blare)) THE CHAPTER!

Blink!muse: What's up with you and the musical instruments blaring lately?

ME: …Shut up.

Switchblade's Story-Ch. 7

When we got to Manhattan, I'll admit, I wasn't too pleased about being there. I've always thought Jack should've played a more active role in raising his daughter, but what's done is done, I guess.

So, when we got there, Spot, in his usual blunt Irish style, barged right in, went up to the bunk room, and rudely shook Jack awake.

"What the hell do ya want!" Jack asked, none too kindly, once he was awake. Spot's only response was to shove the letter in front of Jack's nose. As Jack read it, his eyes widened, but the expression on his face only flickered.

"Well!" I demanded, twitching with impatience.

"Not a whole hell of a lot we can do, Blade" he said, not looking me in the eye.

I had to fit back an impulse to attack him and claw his eyes out.

"Jack, this is your CHILD!" I screamed, sort of losing my cool and slapping him across the face. He took a step backwards, but showed no other reaction.

"Blade, Blade, calm down!" Famous said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back (I think she was worried I might kill Jack if she didn't restrain me.).

"I will NOT fucking calm down!" I yelled. "He has to DO something, he can't just give UP!" And I started to cry, something I hate doing in front of anybody, let alone my bastard of an ex-boyfriend.

Jack walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, which I started to swat away, but he caught me by the wrist, and then turned my head to look at him.

"Look, Blade" he said. "Please don't cry. You're…you're probably right. She IS my child, and…and…I'll help you find her. We'll get her back. Together."

I wiped away a few more tears, and looked at him through my rapidly swelling eyes. "Really, Jackie-boy?"

"Really really."

I squeezed his hand in appreciation. We hadn't done anything "together" since we broke up, and even if he was a stupid bastard, he was the father of my child.

"Let's get my baby back!" I said, getting up off the floor.

Jack gave me a look.

"Right. Our baby."

"_Grazie_."

45 Minutes Later, Outside the Office of the_ World_

"Ever wonder what motivates Pulitzer to get up in the morning?" I asked Jack as we surveyed the grand building that housed the _World_.

"Money. He knows there's a lot of it in the city, and he wants to know how he can get more of it. Stupid greedy bastard."

"_Kinda like you_" I thought, but I kept my mouth shut.

"So…now that wese here…what're we gonna do?" asked Spot, twitching slightly.

"I dunno" Jack replied. "I didn't think we'd get this far."

I rolled my eyes, and could almost feel Famous and Spot doing likewise.

"Well…let's start with going inside, shall we?" asked Famous, sounding just a smidge condescending.

"Oh. Right."

Commence more eye-rolling.

As Jack pushed open the giant oak doors, I couldn't help but feel an ever-growing sense of dread. None of us knew what was going to happen, and worse yet, I don't know how Kathleen was holding up.

But that wasn't gonna stop me. I squared my shoulders, and marched inside after Famous, determined not to be deterred.

10 Minutes Later, at Tibby's

"Well, that couldn't have possibly gone ANY worse, do ya think?" Famous asked sardonically, sipping some of her whiskey.

"I especially loved the part where Jack attempted to beat up Jonathan" I muttered. "REAL smart, Jackie-boi" I added, glaring at him.

"Hey, he insulted me motha!" he said, glaring at me, the fire burning in his eyes that I had once found so attractive now burning with anger.

"And you should have let it roll off you!" I retorted hotly. "Your motha's DEAD, Jackie-boi, punching everyone who insults her won't bring her back." I glared at him and knocked back some of my scotch.

He glared right back and signaled for the bill. "Look, Blade, I happen to know that Joe's havin' a party tonight at his big-ass fancy mansion. We can bust in tonight, and…we'll see where it goes from there."

I raised an eyebrow at him warily. "Since when do your plans EVER work?" I asked skeptically.

He flipped me the bird, and Famous laughed tipsily. "Aw, come on, Blade. Maybe it could work. Ya never know."

I glared at her. "Thanks a lot, Fiona."

"Don't call me that."

I rolled my eyes, stuck out my tongue at her, and looked over at Jack. "All right. So what time is this party?"

8:00 that evening

"Jack, this is gonna end badly!" I whispered under my breath as we stood at Pulitzer's front door that evening. I felt that dread of the morning come back twice as strong.

"Wouldja just RELAX, Blade!" he hissed, ringing the bell.

Jonathan, Pulitzer's butler (read: lackey) answered the door.

"Hi" said Jack, being polite, for once in his life. "I'm Jack Kelly, and this is my…fiancée, Elizabeth Ryan"- (Right. I look SO Irish) "-And we're here to get our baby back that your boss had kidnapped."

Jonathan looked startled at Jack's bluntness, but I was even more so. FIANCEE!

"I think perhaps you better both…come inside" he said at last.

As we walked in, I heard voices, the clink of glasses, and loud laughter.

"Are you having a party?" I asked, to fill the silence.

"You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the Master's affairs" he replied.

"Lucky him" I muttered under my breath. (A/N: 200 points to whoever can name the movie that little exchange is from!)

Jack just glared over at me with a look that said "Shut the hell up!" I rolled my eyes in response.

We entered a lavishly appointed dining room full of the sickly sweet smell of cigar smoke, the odors of wonderful food, and the sound of the rich and powerful laughing at the plight of the downtrodden. (A/N: I know, I know, big words for a Newsie, but…I couldn't resist. Besides, she hangs around Dave a lot! LOL!)

Joseph Pulitzer was seated at the head of the long mahogany dining table, smoking a cigar, and talking with Mr. Hearst. He looked up as we approached, not looking at all surprised to see us.

"Ah, so you have come at last" he said, rising to greet us. "Would you excuse us for a moment, gentlemen?"

The others nodded their consent, looking slightly bemused.

We followed Pulitzer into a small study adjacent to the dining room, where he motioned us to be seated in matching wing backed chairs in front of a long oak desk. We did so, my feeling of foreboding growing exponentially with every passing moment.

"So…you two want your child back, am I correct?" he said, looking at us over the rims of his spectacles.

"Damn straight we do!" Jack said, his façade slipping off at last. "And we want to know where she is right NOW, or we'll go to the police and have you charged with kidnapping." He sat down, looking rather pleased with himself.

Pulitzer's face, however, remained impassive. He surveyed Jack with a patronizing expression, then looked over at me. "You and I shall deal with this, shall we, Ms. Elizabeth?"

I nodded. "Please…I just want to know that she's all right. I just want her safe at home."

He looked at me quizzically. "And…what would you be willing to do to ensure her safe return?"

I looked him in the eye. "Almost anything."

"Almost anything?" he asked, taking another puff on his cigar. "What won't you do, my dear?"

"Quit the strike, sleep with you, or work for you" I fired back.

"The latter two never crossed my mind" he said mildly, looking slightly taken aback. "The first option however…I believe you said that was all you had to do to see your daughter returned to you."

The anger was building up inside me, and manifesting itself in a headache that was making me quite light-headed. So, I did the only natural female thing to do in situations like these.

I fainted.

END CHAPTER

A/N: Wow…it's finally done! W00T W00T! Ummm…yeah, please forgive the cliffhanger, it was the only natural conclusion I could think up on the small amount of sleep and large amounts of caffeine coursing through my body and spirit. Anyways…please pray for me (if any of y'all do pray), I'm going through some tough times right now, I could use all the mental support you guys can muster (although some pelvic-thrusting hot boys would do WONDERS for my morale, LOL!), so…yeah, thanks. On to shoutouts!**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Erin Go Bragh: **Yeah, you were right about the Spanish. My mom forces me off the computer all the time, I don't like it either. Love ya, thanx for reviewing!

**Saturday: **Sorry about your missing the bus! glomps But I feel honored that you missed it to review! tear And Rounder singing Pulitzer to death isn't a bad idea...evil grin and maniacal laughter  
Sexy!Blink: She's crazy. But thanx for the review!  
ME: Yeah, chuckle what he said.

**Checkmate: **Yes, though it was hard to resist the temptation to NOT have Rook making a fool of himself. But there's always next chapter! Love ya!

**Faerie Myers-Parker: **I dig the penname. And the makeout scene is NEXT chapter, never fear, I haven't forgotten! Love you, thanx for the review!

**ducks-go-quack-00:** Yes, the penguins are evil, and they're going to KILL US ALL! Latah, love ya, bye!

**Kid Blink's Dreamer: **Ya know, my dear, I'm getting the impression that your muses are smarter than you! LOL, j/k!And yes, is VERY stupid. Love ya, thanx for reviewing!

NIGHT ALL!  
Liz


End file.
